Soul Calibur: Zwiespalt
by F4S4N
Summary: Eine SCFanfiction, die sich mit Beziehungen unter den Charas beschäftigt, während sie erneut Soul Edge und Nightmare suchen, um ihn zu besiegen. Hält sich an die SC3Story. Enthält Gewaltsequenzen und Liebesszenen deswegen M. R&R!
1. Kapitel 1: Taki

**Soul Calibur – Zwiespalt**

* * *

Eine „Soul Calibur-Fanfiction" von F4S4N (aka Philipp Engert).

Copyright 05.10.06

Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte, Namen der Charas, Design der Stages, Biografien, etc. sind eingetragener Besitz von Namco. Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen, Organisationen, etc. sind rein zufällig.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Taki**

Schlag auf Schlag. Und jedesmal, wenn die verfluchte Klinge auf Mitsurugis Shamshir prallte, durchzuckte ein rasender Schmerz den Arm des Trägers. Mitsurugi wich ein paar Schritte zurück, um den rasch folgenden Hieben zu entgehen. Er fluchte innerlich darüber, sich in den Hafenkneipen Yokohamas so gehen gelassen zu haben. Sein Schädel dröhnte und ihm war etwas schwindlig. Warum hatte er sich dazu verleiten lassen, dem maskierten Riesen überhaupt zu folgen und ihn anzugreifen? Natürlich wusste Mitsurugi, was es gewesen war:

Er hatte diese mächtige Präsenz, diese mächtige Energieaura gespürt, auf deren Spur er schon fast die ganze Welt bereist hatte. Und ausgerechnet bei seiner Heimkehr hatte er sie wiedergefunden. Und gegen jegliche Vernunft und jegliches besseres Wissen war er dem Riesen mit der schwarzen Kutte nach draußen gefolgt. In einer Seitengasse hatte er ihn dann gestellt. Und war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als die Person die Kutte abwarf.

Nun, dass war im Moment egal. Im Augenblick wurde eigentlich eh bald alles egal, wenn er nicht schnell Hilfe bekam.

Der Riese mit der azurfarbenen Rüstung holte zu einem vernichtenden Schlag aus, dessen Wucht Mitsurugi in die nächstgelegene Wand schmetterte. Mitsurugi verspürte den Drang zu schreien, doch die Luft blieb ihm weg und er rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Er rutschte an der Wand nach unten. Ihm war übel. Er hörte den Mann lachen. Dann kam dieser näher. In gebrochenem Englisch und mit einer tiefen hohlen Stimme sprach er Mitsurugi an: „Nur ein weiterer Schwächling? Du wirst für Soul Edge ein schönes Geschenk sein! Gib mir deine Seele!" Mitsurugi schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf seinen Tod vor. Plötzlich hörte er ein Klirren, als ob eine Klinge auf eine andere getroffen war, und dann die Stimme des Riesen: „Mitsurugi, diesmal hattest du Glück! Aber wir sehen uns wieder. Und dann – dann zeige ich dir den schlimmsten Alptraum, den du dir vorstellen kannst!"

Mitsurugi versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang ihm nicht und der Schmerz pochte wie wahnsinnig in seinem Kopf. Plötzlich fühlte er zwei warme, sanfte Hände an seinen Wangen. „Keine Sorge! Ich kümmer mich schon um dich. Warum musst du auch immer wieder in Streit geraten!"

Die Stimme hatte weich geklungen und hatte auf Japanisch gesprochen. Mitsurugi suchte nach dem dazugehörenden Gesicht und ihm wurde auf einmal klar, wer ihn da gerettet hatte. Erleichtert flüsterte er: „Danke, Taki."

Dann wurde er ohnmächtig...

Taki saß neben Mitsurugis Bett und betrachtete ihn. Seit sie ihn vor ein paar Stunden in einer Gasse vor Nightmare und ihn dann zum nächsten Gasthof getragen hatte, fand sie nun zum ersten Mal die Zeit dazu. Immerhin hatte sie zuerst seine Wunden versorgen müssen. Und Mitsurugi hatte ihr es nicht gerade leicht gemacht: Immer wieder hatte er sich im Schlaf hin und her geworfen und dabei wirres Zeug von sich gegeben, bei dem weniger hartgesottene Frauen als Taki rot geworden wären. Doch Taki kannte Heishiro Mitsurugi zu gut und wusste, dass unter der rauhen Schale des Samurai ein gutes und weiches Herz ruhte. Sie betrachtete seinen geschundenen Körper. Er sah furchtbar aus und konnte von Glück reden, dass sie im rechten Moment dazu gekommen war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Sophitia mit ähnlichen Verletzungen gepflegt hatte.

Sofort schwebte ihr wieder das freundliche, offene Lächeln der blonden Griechin vor Augen. Taki fluchte und versuchte, dass Bild zu verscheuchen. Sie konnte sich ihre starken Gefühle für die junge Frau selbst nicht erklären und hatte Angst davor, zugeben zu müssen, dass diese nicht nur freundschaftlicher Natur waren.

Mitsurugi stöhnte und riss Taki aus ihren Gedanken. Sie stand auf und beugte sich über ihn. Er schlief immer noch, aber Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht und spürte die Hitze. Sie ging zurück zum Stuhl und zog ihren Rucksack, der darunter lag, hervor. Taki nahm ein Tuch heraus, befeuchtete es mit Wasser aus einem Krug, der am Fenster stand und legte es dem Samurai auf die Stirn. Gerade, als sie die Hand zurückziehen wollte, öffnete Mitsurugi die Augen und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Arm.

„Danke Taki. Ich steh wohl schon wieder in deiner Schuld..." Taki grinste. „Ja, scheint wohl so. Und, wie fühlst du dich?" Mitsurugi sah an sich herunter und betastete die Verbände, die Taki ihm angelegt hatte. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir nach einer Extraportion „Fürsorge" besser ginge." Er grinste schelmisch. Taki gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Stirn und tat gespielt entrüstet. „Also wirklich... Denkst auch nur an das eine! Kurier dich erstmal aus. Dann sehen wir weiter..." Taki zwinkerte ihm zu und Mitsurugis Grinsen wurde deutlich breiter. „Ach ja? Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Taki!" Taki schnitt ihm eine Fratze und Mitsurugi musste losprusten, doch sein Lachen wurde von einem stechenden Schmerz erstickt und er verzog das Gesicht. Taki lachte. „So, dass hast du jetzt davon... Naja, ich werd mal auf mein Zimmer gehen. Ein bißchen Schlaf brauch ich jetzt auch." Mitsurugi fragte erstaunt: „Du hast dich die ganze Nacht um mich gekümmert?" Taki nickte langsam, schweigend. Dann verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Holztür hinter sich. Mitsurugi flüsterte, als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hören konnte: „Danke, Taki..."

Draußen empfingen Takis scharfe Sinne ein Flüstern. Ebenso leise antwortete sie: „Bitte, Heishiro..."

* * *

Endnotiz: So, dass war Kapitel 1. Many more to go! R&R! 


	2. Kapitel 2: Kiliks Bitte

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Kiliks Bitte**

Mitsurugi lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Nicht, dass die Holzdecke mit Eichenbalken ihn interessiert hätte. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe nachdenken und irgendwie beruhigte das ruhige Daliegen sein Gemüt. Er dachte an die gestrigen Ereignisse und an seine Reisen durch die Welt. Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und langsam dämmerte er weg.

Ein leises Knacken weckte Mitsurugi. Er öffnete die Augen – und rollte sich blitzschnell vom Bett. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn von der Decke fiel ein Mann, maskiert und mit grauem Ninjaanzug. Sein Schwert bohrte sich in das ausgebeulte Kissen, auf dem Mitsurugis Kopf eben noch gelegen hatte. Mitsurugi sprang auf. Seine Augen suchten den Raum hektisch umherhüpfend nach seinem Katana ab, fanden es jedoch nicht. Mitsurugi knurrte. ‚Taki, du dusslige Kuh! Wo hast du mein Schwert?' Auch der andere Mann war wieder hochgekommen, im Gegensatz zu Mitsurugi aber mit einem Katana bewaffnet. Der Mann zischte bedrohlich und glitt langsam und vorsichtig heran. Hektisch suchte Mitsurugi nach einem Lösungsweg für sein Problem...

Um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, griff er nach dem Stuhl und warf ihn nach dem Angreifer. Er spürte, dass sein Körper deutlich geschwächt war, doch Angst und Zorn ließen ihn ungeahnte Kräfte entwickeln. Der Stuhl riss den Angreifer von den Beinen und er fiel auf das Bett, das Schwert flog ihm aus der Hand. Mitsurugi nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und kippte das Bett mitsamt dem Ninja um, so dass der Angreifer davon niedergedrückt wurde. Mitsurugi holte tief Luft und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Er entschied sich zur Flucht, sprang über das Bett und eilte zur Tür. Doch noch bevor er sie erreichte, spürte er, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Unsanft fiel er auf den Bauch. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah, wie der Ninja mühelos das Bett mit einer Hand weg wuchtete und mit der andren das Seil festhielt, dessen Ende, zur Schlinge geformt, an Mitsurugis Fuß hing. Der Ninja stand auf und zog mit beiden Händen an dem Seil. Mitsurugi versuchte, sich dagegen zu stemmen, doch gegen die unheimliche Macht des Ninjas kam er in seiner momentanen Verfassung nicht an. Unaufhörlich rutschte er dem Ninja entgegen. Plötzlich hörte das Ziehen auf und blitzschnell sprang der Ninja auf Mitsurugi, führte ihm ein Kunai an die Kehle. „Das ist also der mächtige Mitsurugi? Tut mir Leid, es ist nichts Persönliches. Jemand wünscht Ihren Tod!" Mitsurugi hörte auf, sich zu wehren. „Wer?", fragte er schwach. Der Ninja antwortete nicht, sondern holte wortlos zum Stich aus, hielt mit beiden Händen das Kunai über dem Kopf. Dann sausten die Arme herab...

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Mitsurugi sah, wie ein Stab hereinschoss, über ihn hinweg, und die Klinge des Auftragmörders traf – und diese in den Bauch des Mörders trieb. Dieser betrachtete mit vom Schreck geweiteten Augen, wie sich die Kleidung um die Einstichstelle rot zu färben begann. Dann fiel der Mann rückwärts von Mitsurugi herunter, der sein Glück, zweimal an zwei Tagen gerettet zu werden, gar nicht begreifen konnte. Ein paar kräftige, schwielige Hände halfen ihm hoch. Mitsurugi blickte in das freundliche, junge Männergesicht Kiliks. Dieser grinste ihn dümmlich an. „Danke, Kilik. Gerade im rechten Moment, mein Freund!" Kilik nickte und wollte gerade den Gruß erwiedern, als Taki hinzutrat. „Was ist denn hier los?" Sie erkannte Kilik. „Hallo Taki... Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Also, das war so..."

Als Taki eingeweiht war, fuhr sie Mitsurugi an. „Du hast mich wirklich eine dusslige Kuh genannt, du undankbarer Flegel? Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe?"

Kilik lachte. „Wie in alten Zeiten... Ihr benehmt euch immer noch wie Jungverliebte!"

Draußen flogen die Tauben auf, als zwei erhitzte Gemüter den verdutzten Kilik zusammenschrien...

Mitsurugi, Taki und Kilik saßen in der Gaststube des Gasthofes und aßen zu Mittag. Stille herrschte während des Essens. Kilik wirkte immer noch kleinlaut, Taki und Mitsurugi wichen sich aus. Schließlich erbarmte sich Taki und brach das Schweigen.

„Sag mal, Kilik. Warum bist du eigentlich nach Japan gekommen? Immerhin ist es von China ein ganz schöner Weg hierher..." Kiliks Züge entspannten sich etwas. Er schien erleichtert zu sein, endlich das Thema wechseln zu können. „Nun, ihr wisst doch sicher noch, wie wir gemeinsam Nightmare und Soul Edge besiegten? Das war vor zwei Jahren... Soul Edge verschwand und mit ihm Nightmare. Dadurch wurde Siegfried von Stauffen wieder er selbst. Er bereute seine Greueltaten und wir ließen ihn nach Hause ziehen. Seither erschien alles ruhig... Doch vor einem Monate erreichte mich eine Botschaft von Sophitia Alexandra aus Athen..."

Bei der Erwähnung des geliebten Namens zog sich Taki alles zusammen, sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Kilik fuhr fort: „Sie erzählte, dass Siegfried die Ostrheinsburg verlassen habe und nach Athen gekommen sein und dass..." Taki unterbrach ihn heftig: „Was? Und was will er von Sophitia?" Kilik grinste. „Eifersüchtig? Ich dachte, du magst Siegfried nicht..." Taki wurde rot und verstummte. ‚Gut, dass Kilik den wahren Grund nicht kennt. Auf den Spott kann ich verzichten', dachte sie bei sich. Kilik ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Also, wie auch immer." Er kicherte erneut. Taki sah ihn warnend an und er riss sich zusammen. „Also, Siegfried kam nach Athen. Er behauptete, dass Nightmares Geist erneut in Europa wütete. Sophitia glaubte ihm natürlich zuerst nicht. Doch bald darauf wurde der Hephaistos-Tempel in Athen geschändet. Und man berichtete, dass es ein „Riese in azurfarbener Rüstung" gewesen sein soll, der ein „monströses Schwert" führe. Angeblich zog er in Richtung Asien. Also entschloss Sophitia, mich zu kontaktieren. Sie selbst wollte nachreisen..." Takis Herz schlug höher. Sophitia kam her? „Nun ja, Xianghua und ich glaubten auch erst, dass sie beide Gespenster sahen. Doch bald darauf wurde Xianghua von Echsenwesen entführt. Ich suchte sie, fand jedoch nur Nightmares Spur. War ja auch nicht sonderlich schwer zu übersehen. Man brauchte nur der Blutspur zu folgen. Nun, hier bin ich nun. Ich bitte euch inständig! Helft mir, Nightmare und die Echsenmenschen zu finden und Xianghua-chan zu retten..."

Mitsurugi und Taki waren geschockt. Doch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen...

Mitsurugi: ‚Echsenmenschen? Also doch! Du bist es Nightmare. Und deine alten Helfershelfer hast du auch wieder mitgebracht...'

Taki: ‚Sophitia kommt hierher?'

Kilik sah sich um. Seit er und seine neuen Reisegefährten in aller Frühe aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie kaum gesprochen. „Sagt mal", fragte er sie, „warum habt ihr gestern so geschockt gewirkt, als ihr zugestimmt habt, mitzukommen?" Taki und der Samurai murmelten etwas Unverständliches. Kilik grinste. Zumindest bei Taki konnte er es sich denken. Es war doch für jeden in der alten Gruppe von Freunden offensichtlich gewesen – Siegfried, der in Sophitia verschossen war, und Mitsurugi, der Taki mochte, ausgeschlossen – , dass Taki Sophitia liebte... Naja, eventuell wusste Sophitia auch nichts. Sie war, was Gefühle anging, manchmal zu naiv. Xianghua war da anders, sie war spitzfindig und hatte ein gutes Gespür für die Gefühle anderer Leute. In Gedanken versunken lief er weiter und achtete nicht weiter auf den Weg, dachte an Xianghua. Er rief ihr schönes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge ab und dachte an die gemeinsame Zeit im Haus ihrer Eltern, die ihn schon beinahe als Schwiegersohn akzeptiert hatten, obwohl Xianghua und er noch keine konkreten Pläne hatten. Er sah Xianghua mit ihm sprechen und es war, als könnte er wirklich hören, was sie sagte. Es verwunderte ihn nur, dass sie mit Takis Stimme sprach. Sie rief: „Kilik, pass auf!"

Kilik wurde unsanft aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen, als man ihm einen griechischen Rundschild gegen die Stirn schlug. Noch im Fallen riss er seinen Kampfstab vom Rücken und fluchte. Taki hatte ihn warnen wollen und er hatte nur geträumt...

Taki sah, wie Kilik von dem Echsenmenschen, der plötzlich von einem Baum auf den Weg gesprungen war, zu Boden geschmettert wurde. Sie zog ihre Kunais, Rekki-Maru und Mekki-Maru, und stürmte auf den Echsenmann, der neben dem Schild noch ein Kurzschwert trug, zu. Auch Mitsurugi hatte sein Schwert gezogen, hielt sich jedoch in gewissem Abstand, da er immer noch angeschlagen war. Kilik lag derweil nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern war aufgesprungen und hatte den Kampf aufgenommen. Taki hielt an und sah, wie Kilik der Echse den Stab zwischen die Beine trieb und diese auseinander schlug. Mit dem langen Stab gelang es Kilik, die Echse auf Distanz zu halten. Doch die Deckung der Echse war gut und mit dem langen, dicken Schwanz konnte sie auch noch so harte Stöße ausbalancieren. Sie zischte und man konnte die gespaltene Zunge zwischen den Zahnreihen des waranähnlichen Kopfes sehen. Taki schlich sich langsam um die Echse herum und bedeutete Kilik, den Gegner am Platz zu halten und ihn dort festzunageln. Er nickte nur unmerklich, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Mit seinem Stab hieb er den Kopf der Echse hin und her, so, als würde man ein kleines Kind ohrfeigen. Taki schoss vor und stach der Echse die Kunais in die Schultergelenke. Diese ließ Waffe und Schild fallen und ergab sich. Taki trat ihr die Beine weg und warf sie zu Boden. Dann hielt sie der Kreatur die Klingen an den Hals. Drohend fragte sie: „Wenn du kooperierst, kannst du weiterleben. Hast du verstanden?" Die Echse nickte. „Also, wo ist Xianghua?" Die Echse blickte sie verständnislos an. Taki rollte mit den Augen. „Also noch mal: Wo ist das chinesische Mädchen? Und glaub mir, ich mein es ernst!"

Die Echse erzählte es den Kameraden. Taki nahm nach dem Verhör die Waffe, zerbrach sie und ließ die Echse dann laufen. Kilik nickte grimmig. „Auf geht's! Retten wir Xianghua!"

* * *

Ende Kapitel 2. 

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Mir machts immer mehr Spaß und ich hab Kapitel 3 schon angefangen (knapp bei der Hälfte). Es geht also bald weiter...


	3. Kap 3: Befreiung aus Gefangenschaft :1:

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Befreiung aus Gefangenschaft (1)**

Xianghua wachte in einem düsteren, feuchten Verlies wieder auf. Ihr Schädel dröhnte und als sie ins Licht blickte, dass durch ein vergittertes Loch in der Decke fiel, schmerzte ihr Kopf furchtbar. Sie schloss die Augen wieder, bis der Schmerz abgeklungen war. Dann sah sie sich in ihrem Kerker erneut um. Sie befand sich in einem in Fels gehauenen Verlies, dass etwa quadratisch war. Die Wände waren zu glatt geschlagen, um zu dem Loch in der Decke zu klettern. Deshalb trug sie wohl auch keine Fesseln. Auf dem Boden lag ein Topf mit Essensresten, daneben stand ein Krug mit Wasser. Auf der anderen Raumseite war eine mit Eisenstangen beschlagene Eichentür. Und unter dieser Tür lag, zusammengekauert, eine Gestalt.

Xianghua kroch auf allen Vieren zu der Person hinüber und betrachtete diese. Sie trug einen wunderschönen Kimono, hatte ihre Haare hoch zu einer Geishafrisur zusammengesteckt. Ihr Gesicht war verdeckt, da sie zur Wand gedreht war. Xianghua griff an ihre Schulter und drehte sie um. Entsetzt fuhr sie zurück: Das Gesicht der jungen Frau, dass bestimmt wunderschön sein musste, war von geronnenem Blut bedeckt, sie hatte blaue Flecken im Gesicht und ihr linker Wangenknochen war verdächtig stark angeschwollen. Das braune Haar war verklebt von Blut. In ihren Armen, die sie um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, hielt sie einen Schirm. Xianghua kroch zum Krug mit kristallklarem, kaltem Wasser zurück und nahm ihr Stofftaschentuch hervor. Sie feuchtete es an und kroch dann zu der geschundenen Frau zurück. Sorgfältig wischte sie der Frau das Blut vom Gesicht und begann, es zu säubern. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass die Frau, die in der Tat sehr gut aussah und nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit Japanerin war, die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Xianghua errötete. „Wie... wie lange... sind Sie schon wach?" Die Frau lächelte. „Schon die ganze Zeit. Ich wollte erstmal wissen, wie du zu mir stehst. Danke für deine Fürsorglichkeit." Die Frau setzte sich auf und blickte Xianghua direkt ins Gesicht. „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Mein Name ist Setsuka..." „Xianghua. Sag mal, wer hat dich so zugerichtet?" Setsukas Miene verfinsterte sich. „Deinem Kleid nach zu urteilen kommst du aus China, oder? Dann hast du sicher schon von den Massakern des Azur-Ritters gehört." Xianghua unterbrach sie. „Du meinst Nightmare?" Setsuka schien erstaunt. „Du kennst ihn? Man sagt, nur Wenige hätten ein Treffen mit ihm überlebt. Sag bloß, du warst dabei, als Soul Edge zerstört wurde... Ich habe schon so viele Geschichten davon gehört..."

Xianghua lächelte. „Ja. Ich war dabei. Ich habe geholfen bei der Vernichtung Nightmares. Als mich diese Echsenmenschen gefangen nahmen und entführten, befürchtete ich schon, dass der Spuk noch nicht ganz vorbei war... Hat Nightmare dich so zugerichtet? Ich dachte, er tötet alles, was er findet, um Seelen für sein Schwert zu bekommen..." Setsuka grinste und Xianghua sah sie fragend an. „Nightmare hat nicht nur diese Echsen als Diener. Er benutzt auch eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, als Gefolgsmann. Ihr Name ist Tira. Sie ist ein sadistisches Biest und kennt keine Gnade. Nur an mir scheint sie Gefallen gefunden zu haben, die kaltherzige kleine Schlampe. Allein, wie sie sich so kleidet... Kein Juwelier legt seine besten Stücke in die Auslage und auch ihre Farbwahl... Lila Haare, stell dir das mal vor. Sie ist einfach zu schrill..."

Die beiden verstummten, schwiegen sich an. Schließlich ergriff Setsuka wieder das Wort. „Woran denkst du? Ausbruch? Vergiss es... Hat keinen Sinn! Schau dir doch mal alle Wände an." Xianghua schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass ist es nicht. Ich denke an meine Freunde. Und an Kilik. Sicher kommt er und holt uns hier raus. Vertrau mir, ich kenne ihn..." Verträumt sah Xianghua nach draußen auf den blauen Himmel. „Ist er dein Freund? Ist er ein guter Mann?" Xianghua nickte. Setsuka fuhr fort. „Sicher sieht er gut aus. Bei einer so gut aussehenden Frau..." Erneut errötete die junge Chinesin. „Vielen... Dank. Naja, er sieht wirklich gut aus. Ich liebe ihn sehr. Aber nur, falls du vorhast zu fragen: Wir haben noch keine Heiratspläne." Setsuka lächelte. „Nun, wenn ihr euch liebt, dann wird das schon noch kommen."

Xianghua spürte, dass die Japanerin weitersprechen wollte, doch diese legte ihr die Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihr, ruhig zu sein. „Halt dich ruhig. Egal was passiert. Verstanden?", flüsterte Setsuka ihrer neu gewonnen Freundin zu. Xianghua nickte. Dann hörte sie zwei Stimmen. Und sie kamen schnell näher. Bald konnte man Einzelheiten verstehen. Die eine Stimme war eine klare, helle Frauenstimme. Sie wirkte mädchenhaft und hatte, obwohl sie spielerisch wirkte, etwas Kaltes in sich. Bei der anderen Stimme zog sich Xianghua vor Anspannung alles zusammen: Ohne jeden Zweifel handelte es sich um Nightmare!

Taki stieß Kilik an und bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu sein. Sie befanden sich in einem alten, verlassenen Shintoschrein, der am Fuß einer großen Felsformation auf einer Waldlichtung war. „Kilik, Heishiro. Ich kenne mich, was Geheimgänge angeht, besser aus als ihr. Geht also in den Tempel und bereitet euch auf eine hektische Abreise vor..." Taki wollte schon weiter in die Tempelanlage vordringen, als Kilik sie am Arm festhielt. „Was ist mit uns? Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass wir hier bleiben und tatenlos zusehen!" Er starrte Taki ungläubig an. Diese antwortete unwirsch: „Mitsurugi ist angeschlagen und du hast mit deinem langen Kampfstab in engen Gängen kaum eine Chance... Ich bin allein sicherer als mit zwei Klötzen am Bein..."

Kilik kontrollierte sein Temperament mit Mühe. „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass Nightmare sich in den Felshöhlen aufhält? Und überhaupt: Woher weißt du von den Geheimgängen?" Taki wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, als Mitsurugi sich einschaltete. „Kilik! Reiss dich zusammen! Glaubst du, Taki wüsste nicht, was sie zu tun hat? Sie hat mehr Erfahrung als wir in solchen Angelegenheiten. Sie hat als Ninja schon oft Geheimgänge untersucht. Man könnte den Eindruck bekommen, dass die für Ninjas gemacht wurden..." Die Mahnung des erfahrenen Kämpfers beruhigte Kiliks Gemüt. „Entschuldige, Taki. Ich wollte deine Erfahrung nicht in Frage stellen... Ich mache mir nur große Sorgen." Taki legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Aus ihren großen, braunen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Weiß ich doch! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schaff das schon." Dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte tief in die Tempelanlage.

Kilik und Mitsurugi begaben sich in ein verlassenes Gebäude und setzten sich. Sie stellten sich auf eine große Wartepause ein...

Taki befand sich in einem kleinen Schuppen am anderen Ende der Tempelanlage. Es war dunkel in dem Gebäude und nur durch die Tür fiel etwas Licht. Doch Taki ging mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit zu einer Stelle am Boden, fegte das Stroh weg und brachte eine Falltür zum Vorschein. Sie grinste. Es war schon praktisch, dass das hier einmal das Versteck ihres Clans gewesen war... Sie öffnete die Tür des alten Notausgangs und stieg eine Leiter hinunter, tief in den Fels hinab...

Kilik hatte immer noch schlechte Laune. Mitsurugi saß ihm gegenüber und hatte sein Schwert quer über seinen Schoss gelegt. Sie saßen im Eingangsgebäude des Tempels und warteten auf Takis Rückkehr. Schließlich ergriff Kilik die Initiative. „Glaubst du, dass Taki das ehrlich allein schafft?" Mitsurugi nickte. Nach einiger Zeit sprach er Kilik an: „Sag mal, kannst du mich wecken, wenn was passiert? Danke..." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte sich Mitsurugi auf die Seite, stellte seinen Rucksack als Kopfkissen auf und schloss die Augen.

‚Na klasse! Der lässt mich auch allein...', dachte sich Kilik.

* * *

So, was war Kapitel 3. Das vierte ist schon geschrieben (auf Papier während der Schule). Ich poste es bald...G 


	4. Kap 4: Befreiung aus Gefangenschaft :2:

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Befreiung aus Gefangenschaft (2)**

Taki schlich den mit Fackeln nur schwach ausgeleuchteten Tunnel entlang. Es war kalt im Felsinneren und ihre Kleidung war von der Feuchtigkeit schon ganz klamm. Sicher bewegte sie sich um Abbiegungen, ohne in dem Gewirr von Gängen, Tunneln und Höhlen die Orientierung zu verlieren. Sie war froh, dass sie das Labyrinth schon kannte, ansonsten hätte sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen.

Wieder bog sie um eine Ecke und prallte in ein Hindernis! Ohne nachzudenken riss sie Rekki-Maru aus der Scheide und stieß zu. Man hörte ein ersticktes Zischen, dass schnell in Gurgeln überging, als sich die Lunge der Echsenwache mit Blut füllte. Der Mann sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Schreiversuche blieben erfolglos. Taki brach ihm das Genick und zog ihn aus dem Lichtkegel einer Fackel ins Dunkle einer Abzweigung. Sie fragte sich, wie viele weitere Diener Nightmare wohl haben mochte. Sie verscheuchte die Gedanken. Sie durfte sich nicht auf Eventualitäten einlassen, sondern musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Sie drang weiter in das Labyrinth vor. So langsam kam sie in den Kernbereich der Höhlen, dort, wo sie Nightmare und seine Gesellen vermutete. Sie ging einen langen Steingang entlang und hörte auf einmal Stimmen. Langsamer, und im Schatten an den Wänden entlang, ging sie auf die Stimmen zu. Eine der Stimmen stammte von Nightmare. Die andere von einer jungen Frau...

Sie beschloss, vorerst in Deckung zu bleiben.

Xianghua sah, wie Tira ihr Fesseln anlegte. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, Nightmare war anwesend und Soul Edge wirkte, da sie nicht bewaffnet war, bedrohlicher denn je. Der furchteinflößende Mann sprach kein Wort und verzog auch nicht die Miene, als Tira Xianghua mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug, nachdem sie ihr die Fesseln angelegt hatte. Xianghua konnte sich kaum bewegen und deshalb auch kaum den Schlag abfangen. Sie fiel unsanft zu Boden. Ihr Schädel dröhnte und die Sicht vernebelte sich vor ihren Augen. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Tira sah auf sie herab und spuckte sie an. „Das ist die ach so starke Xianghua? Glaub mir, Süße, wir werden noch viel Spaß haben..." Tira trat zu und Xianghua schrie auf, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Tira drehte sich um und begann, Setsuka Fußfesseln anzulegen. Als sie fertig war, begann Nightmare zu sprechen. „Nun, wenn du deinen Spaß gehabt hattest, folge mir. Ich gehe schon vor." Nightmare ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle wandte er den Kopf. „Und Tira: Töte sie nicht. Auch wenn du Gefallen am Morden hast. Wir brauchen sie noch für Soul Edge." Tira grinste ihn an und nickte. Nightmare verließ den Raum und lehnte die Tür an. Tira sah ihm einen Moment lang nach. Dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und hieb Setsuka mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Xianghua sah, wie Blut über Tiras weiße Handknöchel floss. Setsuka fiel zu Boden. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und Xianghua bewunderte die ältere Frau für soviel Selbstbeherrschung. Tira kniete sich auf die Frau. „Du bist wunderschön, Setsuka. Schade nur, dass du bald tot sein wirst..." Sie beugte sich herab...

Taki hörte, wie Nightmare aus dem Raum kam. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Als sie hörte, dass die Schritte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entfernten, atmete sie aus. Dann schlich sie sich den Gang entlang. Dieser beschrieb eine Biegung. Anschließend folgte eine lange Gerade. Die Tür an ihrer rechten Seite war nur angelehnt und Taki sah, dass die Tür eine Sichtluke hatte. Vorsichtig spähte sie hindurch und traute ihren Augen nicht: In dem Raum befanden sich drei Frauen. Eine von ihnen war ihr bekannt. Sie sah, wie Xianghua gefesselt am Boden lag; offenbar war sie geschlagen worden, denn ihr Gesicht war angeschwollen und Blut lief ihr aus dem Mundwinkel. Sie weinte still. Das war jedoch nicht der Grund, warum Taki so erstaunt war: Was sie so verwundert hatte, war das Gebaren der anderen Frauen:

Die Jüngere, ein Mädchen mit lila Haaren, hielt eine dritte, an den Füßen gefesselte Frau zu Boden gedrückt und drückte ihr die Lippen auf den Mund. Die andere Frau sah regungslos aus und lag teilnahmslos da. Doch Taki sah den Hass in ihren Augen. Auf einmal setzte sich das Mädchen auf. Taki erinnerte sich, dass Nightmare sie als Tira angeredet hatte. Tira öffnete mit zittrigen, erwartungsvollen Fingern den Kimono der anderen Frau und fing an, ihre Brüste zu berühren. Sie beugte sich wieder hinab und küsste die Brustwarzen der nun entblößten Frau. Obszöne Bilder von Sophitia und ihr entstanden in Takis Kopf. Plötzlich schrie die Frau auf und Tira lachte laut. „Na, Setsuka, wie gefällt es dir?" Taki sah die Bissspur und spürte, wie sie angesichts eines solchen Sadismus' Tira mehr und mehr zu hassen begann. Die als Setsuka Angesprochene sagte kein Wort, verzog keine Miene. Tira schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Die Bilder in Takis Kopf verschwanden und sie schämte sich, bei einer Vergewaltigung an Sophitia zu denken, anstatt ihr zu helfen. Gerade wollte sie ihre Kunais ziehen, als Tira ihre Waffe zur Hand nahm. Taki erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Tira hielt die Waffe an Setsukas Hals. „Ich will, dass du Liebe mit mir machst!" Zum ersten Mal hörte Taki Setsuka sprechen und die Frau wurde ihr sofort sympathisch. „Weißt du überhaupt, was Liebe ist?" Tira schlug sie erneut. „Okay, dann halt so: Tu es oder ich foltere dich solange, bis du fast am Krepieren bist und darum flehst!" Wortlos ergriff Setsuka Tiras Hals und zog sie zu sich herab. Langsam, ja beinahe schon zärtlich, küsste Setsuka die jüngere Frau...

Dann ging alles sehr schnell: Mit der freien Hand ergriff Setsuka ihren Schirm. Metall blitzte. Dann sah Taki, wie Blut aus Tiras Körper schoss und eine Klinge aus ihrem Rücken zum Vorschein kam. Deutlich sprach Setsuka: „Nein. Und es war ein Fehler, mir den Schirm zu lassen..." Dann sackte Tiras Körper zusammen. Ihr Gesicht war Taki zugewandt und Taki sah das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Sie empfand kein Mitleid mit der widerwärtigen Person.

Taki trat die Tür auf. „Xianghua!" Die Köpfe der beiden Frauen flogen herum. Während Setsuka versuchte, in eine Position zu kommen, in der sie sich notfalls verteidigen konnte, brach Xianghua in Tränen der Erleichterung aus. Zwischen den Schluchzern stieß sie immer wieder einzelne Wörter aus: „Taki...Gott...sei...Dank!...Ich...bin...so...froh...froh...dich...zu...sehen!" Taki fiel Xianghua um den Hals und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Setsuka erkannte, dass der Neuankömmling keine bösen Absichten hatte und steckte die kurze Klinge wieder in den Griff des Schirms. Dann robbte sie zu den Anderen hinüber und tippte Taki an. „Die Kleine hat sicher die Schlüssel bei sich... Könntest du bitte...?" Sie deutete auf ihre und Xianghuas Fesseln. Taki nickte und gab Xianghua, die hin und wieder noch schniefte, einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Sie holte die Schlüssel und öffnete die beiden Schlösser. „Ich bin übrigens Taki. Dein Name ist Setsuka. Stimmt das?" Setsuka nickte. „Danke. Danke für unsere Rettung... Darf ich dich Taki nennen?" Taki nickte. Dann wandte sie sich an Xianghua und Setsuka. „Kommt schon. Wir müssen hier raus, bevor Nightmare zurück kommt. Außerdem warten die anderen schon..." Xianghua fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Die anderen? Ist Kilik auch da?" Taki lächelte. „Natürlich! Wenn er uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten hätte, wüssten ich und Mitsurugi gar nichts von deiner Entführung..."

Taki wandte sich zum Gehen und Xianghua folgte ihr. Deshalb konnten sie auch nicht Setsukas hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Zu sich selbst sagte sie: „Mitsurugi... Endlich! Endlich hab ich dich!"

* * *

Okay, alle Tira-Fans werden mich hassen. Aber ich hasse Tira. Und sie hatte es nicht anders verdient. Wems nicht passt, der schreibt mir bitte ne Mail. Vielleicht kommt Nightmare ja schnell genug zurück...G 


	5. Kapitel 5: Die undankbare Schneeblüte

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Die undankbare Schneeblüte**

Kilik hörte Schritte von mehreren Menschen aus der Richtung des Haupttempels kommen. Obwohl er Taki und Xianghua unter ihnen vermutete und deswegen keine allzu große Gefahr vermutete, weckte er Mitsurugi. „Hey, Mitsurugi. Da kommt jemand."

Der Angesprochene war sofort hellwach. Die beiden spähten aus einem Fenster. Als sie Taki, Xianghua und eine ihnen unbekannte Person sahen, verließen sie das Gebäude. Kilik rannte sofort auf Xianghua zu und umarmte sie. Wortlos hielten sie sich fest. Taki stand daneben und lächelte verständnisvoll, obgleich auch ein bißchen verschmitzt. Mitsurugi war im Eingang des Gebäudes stehen geblieben. Der unverhohlene Hass, der ihm aus den Augen der Frau mit Kimono und Schirm entgegenschlug, lähmte ihn. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Erklärung...

Setsukas Blut pulsierte so heftig in ihrem Kopf, dass es beinahe schon weh tat. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit des Suchens hatte sie den Mann gefunden, der ihr Leben aus allen Fugen hatte brechen lassen, dem sie es zu verdanken hatte, dem grausamen Pfad der Rache folgen zu müssen! Mörder... Mörder! Mörder! „Mörder!", schrie sie den Samurai an. Sie rannte los, vergaß alles um sich herum. Noch im Laufen öffnete sie den Schirm, zog die Klinge blitzschnell aus dem Stiel und warf den Schirm dem Samurai entgegen. „Mörder!", schrie sie erneut. Dann prallte ihre Klinge gegen seine. Der Schirm fiel neben ihnen zu Boden, aus der Luft getreten. Während sie versuchte, dass Iyu von seiner Klinge zu lösen, sah sie die Fragen in seinen Augen. Dieser Krieger war gut. Nur wenigen Menschen, die sie bisher töten musste, waren so gut und schnell genug gewesen, sich gegen die Batto-Jutsu-Technik ihres Meisters, dass schnelle Ziehen einer Klinge, verteidigen zu können. Setsuka sprang einen Schritt zurück...

Mitsurugi sah, wie die Frau zurückwich. Hinter ihr sah er die angespannten und verwirrten Gesichter seiner Freunde, ohne sie jedoch richtig wahrzunehmen. Fragen und der Schock, den die Anschuldigung ausgelöst hatte, schossen in seinem Kopf umher, so dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Was meinte die Frau nur? Mitsurugi konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen Menschen unehrenhaft und gegen die Regeln des Bushido getötet zu haben. Die Frau hatte inzwischen begonnen, ihn zu umkreisen und nun umkreisten sie sich gegenseitig, ohne jedoch wirklich einen Angriff zu starten. Jeder wartete darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machte. Plötzlich fing die Frau an, zu sprechen: „Mörder, hast du es etwa schon vergessen? Den Tag vor zwei Jahren, als du in der Stadt, die man heute Kyoto nennt, einen alten, liebevollen Mann ermordet hast?" Mitsurugi schüttelte den Kopf. Mit rauher Stimme verneinte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." „Lügner!", schallte es ihm entgegen. „Du hast meinen Ziehvater, meinen Lehrmeister, einen Mann, der mir mehr als alles Andere bedeutet hat, ermordet. Du hast Kensuke Fujibayasji umgebracht!"

Mitsurugis Gesichtsausdruck formte sich innerhalb von Sekunden von Entsetzen über Erkenntnis zu einem schwachen Grinsen. „Unsinn, dass ist doch..." Die Frau ließ ihn nicht ausreden: „DU WAGST ES?", donnerte sie. Mit einer Kraft, die Mitsurugi vorher noch nicht bei einer Frau erlebt hatte, sprang sie auf ihn ein.

Mitsurugi nutzte ihre Kraft und ihren Schwung: Er wich zur Seite aus und rammte ihr den Ellenbogen auf den Hinterkopf. Die Frau sackte zusammen. Mitsurugi sah sie sich an und war froh, dass Taki, Kilik und Xianghua hinter ihm standen, so dass sie seine feuchten Augen nicht sehen konnten. Er steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und beugte sich herab. Er legte der Frau die Hand auf die Wange. „Setsuka... Ich bin kein Mörder. Ich habe deinen Vater genauso geliebt wie du..."

* * *

(Okay, kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. Und wenn ihr euch wundert, warum Mitsurugi Setsukas Namen schon kannte... Die Erklärung folgt... im nächsten Kapitel, dass schon zur Hälfte in meinem Kopf ist). 


End file.
